My History Textbook is My Fate
by Clapping Reflection
Summary: She has a red eye and a brown eye. She's as normal as she thinks one can be. When she stumbles onto an innocent textbook, she knows that her life is in major jeopardy. That is, if she doesn't do something. And fast.
1. It's Normal Or Is It?

**Hello, everybody! Before you do anything, please just read this. If you a reader of my other work, The New Generation, please note that this story is going to be different****…**** If you have no idea what The New Generation is, please disregard the above notice. **

**The first chapter will be extremely short, but please comment. The main idea of this story, I****'****ve got it all in my head****…**** but for some reason, it seems kind of unstable.**

**So, ****onegai****minna****-sama, read and review!**

**I really appreciate it****…**

**Main Character****'****s POV**

I closed my eyes and opened them again. The blurred words on the page looked much more clearer, now.

"Um…."

I looked up. The class president flinched at my emotionless inquiring eyes.

"Um… it's your turn to clean the classroom today…" I nodded. She smiled at me quickly and hurried out the door.

_Slam._ The door closed.

I stood up and smoothed my crinkled red plaid skirt before I looked down slightly and reached my hand out front.

"_Ecus__Herid__us__Xerios_

A gust of wind blew around me. When the whirlwind dispersed, the room was spotless and neat.

At Gakuen Alice, you use your Alices, obviously. Whether an Alice is classified as magic is still unclear to me. However, I do know that I can use various unclassified Alices, otherwise known now plainly as "magic". Only very few can do this, and I probably inherited from my parents. But I don't know who my parents are. The teachers here always changed the subject when I inquired, and as far as I know, I was born at Gakuen Alice. The "normal" thing was that all people had Alices, and that Gakuen Alice was the world. That's what I thought when I was small.

Being able to use various Alices was normal to me. Not knowing my exact birthday was normal. Even my mismatched eyes, one brown, one blood-red, was normal to me. My life and its daily activities were normal. To me, that is.

It was very normal indeed, until my fated past gave way. I was only 12 at that time, too.

Oh, wait, did I tell you my name yet?

It's Mikatsuki. Hyuuga Mikatsuki.


	2. 70 Years Ago

**Thanks to all those that commented! ****The**** first chapter was to see if you guys like the idea****…**** I guess I****'****ll continue.**

**Mikatsuki****'****s POV**

Yes, my name IS Hyuuga Mikatsuki. My name always brought gasps throughout the school, and some teachers even bow respectfully to me when I pass. I have no idea why. Who had the surname Hyuuga? Does Mikatsuki sound like an honorable previous name?

I was going to find out.

I opened the doors to the private library I go to all the time. It was dusty inside, but that was the way I liked it. Old and ancient.

I headed straight to the History section. All were about Gakuen Alice, the first president, the development, the concepts and ideas, past, et cetera. I quickly scanned through them, but none had what I wanted.

I head to the next section. Nope. No info. But the worst thing I'm at is giving up when I wanted something.

I searched everywhere, from top to bottom, left to right. No hope.

Dusty and sweaty, I went to a nearby window-seat and sat down. Then, I felt a swish, a thump, complete darkness.

The only light I had was the sunshine streaking in at the top. But that was enough. Because in front of me was a box.

_AAO._

My instinct told me I'd find the answer.

The second I opened the book, I felt something queer. The writing wasn't in Japanese nor English, nor any other language I could clarify. But I could read it. A cross between ancient Greek and Latin, the meaning of the symbols came to my mind as easily as Japanese, my native language.

I felt a bump in the middle of the book, like someone had put a bookmark there. I flipped to the page.

There was a yellowed envelope with thick contents inside. I picked up slowly.

I began to read the front of the envelope.

My eyes widened. No… way….

_Hyuuga Mikatsuki_

_Age of 12 years_

_Alice Academy_

_Elementary Division_

_Class B_

_Humizuki__Muika_

_Kin__'__yobi_

_Year -----_

The date on the letter was exactly 70 years ago.


	3. My Father, My Mother?

**If you****'****re reading this, thank you very much! Thanks to all those ****who commented**** and all those who support me in their own way! **

**Mikatsuki****'****s POV**

70 years ago. I couldn't possibly be alive then.

But it was my name. No mistake.

This place was creepy. I wanted to get out.

But this book was the key to my clouded past.

I grabbed the textbook with the letter tucked inside and flew out of the underground library. I flew to my dorm. I flew past my room and stopped 3 doors down.

On the door, it said, "_10 rabbits to enter. Additional 15 rabbits for help._"

"_Egaros__Solice_" The door flew open.

She was sitting on the floor, crossed leg, tinkering with an animal robot.

"Rukaru! Nogi Rukaru!"

She looked up. Her gray eyes were apparently filled with annoyance.

"What?" With that, that purple-headed hermit turned back to her invention.

"This." I stuck the textbook in her nose.

With this, Rukaru dropped her invention. With her mouth wide open, she stared at the book.

"Do you think we can find out parents, or at least a clue?" she asked.

"Hopefully." I certainly did hope so. We could find out the reason why teachers bow to us, the reason why we don't know our true birthdays.

She opened the textbook to the page of contents.

"No, wait. I found this letter. It's addressed to me, but it's from 70 years ago…" I showed her the letter.

Her eyes glinted.

"Let's open it." But as she turned the letter around, it instructed us to read the chapter this letter was found on.

So we did. Amazingly, Rukaru could read the language, too.

_Chapter 5- AAO War III_

_Compared to the 2 previous AAO wars, AAO War III was the most __tragic__ one. Deaths were everywhere, and many Alices were lost in this battle. Gakuen Alice eventually won this battle, of __course__, but the cost was plenty. We lost the greatest __Alices, and__ the school was thrown into total destruction. Based on what some we know, we can conclude that the AAO has disbanded, and further wars with this __organization__ will be very unlikely. However we are not entirely sure._

_Lesson 1- The Beginning_

_The war started very __awkwardly__. A student in the Elementary School Division died of a poisoned __onigiri__. Since all food had been processed and checked before being served to the divisions, therefore, someone must have poisoned it after the food went past the food Alices specialists.__ An unknown drug is later detected. It killed the child before he acknowledged it. A message was found in a Middle School Division student__'__s room, threatening to attack this school. __R__einforcing the barriers and cancelling class, Elementary Alice-users were to be with specialized teachers while most students went with the Dangerous ability class to investigate. They were greeted by an undetected smoke bomb which __would__ cloud everyone__'__s vision and paralyzed them for 2 minutes. Thankfully, none of them got hurt and they counterattacked.__The legendary Shiro and Kuro Neko attacked first with their sidekicks, the Kon__'__iro and Kiiroi Neko. Their teacher, identified as Persona, attacked the __mother lode__ while leaving his trusted students to face the __distracters__. They succeed, indeed, and earned us the first victory of AAO __War__ III._

_Lesson 2- The Climb to the Zenith_

_With many wars going on, academic classes were cancelled until further notice, and kids were being privately trained to defeat stray opponents. Soon, the war was tipping in the favor of Gakuen Alice. Learning many secrets of the AAO by defeating enemies, victories belonged to the academy one after another. Though it definitely wasn__'__t a time of joy for us, it was a hidden time of happiness in the time of chaos.__ The AAO was apparently over-raged at their constant defeats and planned a tedious war that left Gakuen Alice in one of the worst times in its whole history._

_Lesson 3- The Pinnacle_

_After finding out that AAO was planning a giant war, the students of the Dangerous __ability class prepared second after second, minute after minute, day after day, and week after week. They were prepared. Or at least they thought so. The war was too horrific __to talk__ about nor describe. This war was 6 years after the beginning. Half of the school was lost. But the legendary cats weren__'__t lost. They lived in sadness as they tried their best to bring Gakuen Alice to what it was before. AAO was satisfied. But little did they know the cats__'__ motto: _

_Never underestimate your opponents. _

_And that__'__s exactly what they did._

_Lesson 4- The Final Victory, __The__ Final Death__s_

_While AAO was gleefully watching Gakuen Alice suffer its time of depression, they missed out an important spot. The Kuro Neko wasn__'__t going to give up anytime soon. So they came up with their own war. The AAO were surprised at the sudden attack and were soon defeated, as they were not prepared. The end of AAO War III w__as very sudden, but Gakuen Alice suffered more than enough. And when the news came to them, they hoped for no more troubles. For the Kuro, Shiro, Kon__'__iro, and Kiiroi Neko, otherwise known as Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi__…_

_…__had died._

By now, Rukaru and I came to our sense.

"Died?" Rukaru asked.

I placed my fingertips over _Hyuuga_ and _Nogi_. They were Rukaru's and my surnames…

But I'm nowhere close to 70 years old… Neither is Rukaru…

Now, my fate, no, our fate…

It's in this letter.


	4. The Envelope

**Rukaru's POV**

Let me give you a test.

What's the most common name you can give to a girl whose parents' names were Hotaru and Ruka?

Rukaru, obviously.

If you haven't guessed already, Rukaru's not my real name. I mean, my mother seriously wouldn't allow it.

My real name is Hikari. Why am I living under an alias?

To make a long story short, I stumbled onto this Alice Production Company when I was young, where I found many automatic robots. I programmed them to say insults and embarrassing things. The staff never could delete what I programmed, and since then, they were after me, begging for a way to undo what I did. It was then I has cut my hair short and changed my name. So far, only Mikatsuki knows my real name. Her mother's supposed to be a real airhead, but she seems to inherit her father's personality and her mother's looks. In other words, she kept it a secret.

**Mikatsuki's POV**

The faded envelope was not just a stupid letter.

Well, at least I hope it isn't.



That night at exactly 12 AM, Ruk--Hikari and I opened the envelope. In there was a piece of plastic and a note:

_Open in GumiGumi 3000._

I didn't know what the heck a 'GumiGumi 3000' was, but Hikari did. She pulled out a bigger version of the piece of plastic found in the envelope. She casually slipped the plastic into a slot in the GumiGumi 3000 and set everything up as she explained.

"GumiGumi is an invention Okaa-san made. Passed down to me in her will."

I nodded.

A projector zoomed out of the GumiGumi, and Hikari clicked her fingers, turning off the lights in her room.

We first saw a peachy color, and as the blob moved, we saw that it was a hand setting the GumiRecorder straight. When the hand moved away from the lenses, we saw a pretty brown-haired young lady. Her hair was the same color as mine, and her eyes were the same as one of mine. She had to be my mother.

_"Mikatsuki-chan, how are you?"_

I gasped.

_"Don't try to talk back to--"_



A raven-haired man entered, apparently annoyed.

_"Our daughter knows, idiot. She won't turn out to be an idiot and talk to a hologram, baka."_

I felt myself choke up and I touched the wall where the GumiVideo was being projected. Kaa-sama. Tou-sama.

My mother in the video then smacked my father on his head while laughing.

_"Mikatsuki, this is your father, Natsume. And I'm your mother, Mikan."_

_She_ started to choke up.

_"If I'm correct, Hikari-chan must be next to you, right?"_

I nodded. For once, Hikari didn't make a comment.

_"Good. Listen, Mikatsuki, Hikari. You are probably in the future. Or should I say, we are in the past."_

At this, a replica of Hikari walked in, followed by a foreign looking boy, who had the same eyes as my best friend.

_"Hikari-chan, this," _indicating the Hikari-look-alike, _"is your mother, Hotaru. She was my best friend, and for some reason, she keeps on insisting that you will also be called 'Rukaru'."_

Hikari's eyes widened.

_"This is your father, Ruka. He is Mikatsuki's father's (my husband's) best friend."_

Hikari poked the young bunny next to her and pointed it at the old looking bunny in the hologram.

This time, my father spoke.

_"Mikatsuki, Hikari, you two, as newborns in our time, are currently preserved in ice. The ice is set to melt at a certain time in the future, and you two are to grow up in the future like regular people. Mikatsuki, Hikari, on your right index finger, there should a faint dot. Do you see it?"_

We did. I always thought it was the remainder of the Sharpie mark I scribbled on myself when I was small.

_"That is proof that you are related to us. It was made by Mikan before you two were sealed. I am sure that you have read the excerpt in the textbook this letter was tucked in. You guys were born shortly before the end of the war, and to give you a chance to live, we preserved you in ice and gave instructions to a-- trusted teacher._

_"Although we won the war, it's not over yet. We never had a chance to finish everything before we were, um, before we died. We beg of you to finish what we left. Time is draining as we talk._

_"Mikatsuki, remember where you found the book? Go there again, this time with Hikari. Hikari, take the SoliNubullis with you. Your mother once again insists that you have it. To the left of the place where you landed, you should see a trapdoor that is only seen using the SoliNubullis."_

Hikari's mother spoke.

_"Hikari, use the TerraGun 4500 to open the trapdoor. It's the TerraGun 4500, not TerraGun 4550 or the AqueousGun4500. When you get there, use the SoliNubullis AGAIN."_

Hikari's father's turn:

_"I hope you still have the bunny I left you. The rabbit I'm holding right now is your bunny's mother. Anyway, when you arrive at the bottom of the trapdoor, use the SoliNubullis and find a sign around you that looks like a cat and a dog at the same time (courtesy of Miss Shouda Sumire). Take a can of ORGANIC carrot juice and spread some on the picture. If correct, your bunny will automatically smell the juice and press its nose on the hieroglyphic to identify it. The bunny's nose will cause the cat-dog to react, starting with its eyes glowing first."_

My mother's turn:

_"Immediately nullify the heat it will be emitting, Mikatsuki. Do it immediately. When it cools down, just push on the cat-dog's nose with the dot on you index finger, first Mikatsuki, then Hikari. A pathway will open. Just follow the footprints you see glowing in the light of the SoliNubullis, and DO NOT STRAY ON THE PATH. Apparitions will be tempting you here and there, and Mikatsuki, the takoyaki you will be seeing will be dung bettles, and the crab brains Hikari will see will be doggie dung._

_"On the 600__th__ panel on your RIGHT, blast it off with the AqueousGun 4500, Hikari. In there, you will see 3 hourglasses. Take the one that looks like it got flushed down a toilet, not the one that has jewels on it, nor the one that has a chocolate coating. The one that got flushed down a toilet. Got it?_

_"Wash the hourglass with a cold liquid, even if it is Bunny-chan's Carrot Juice. Although it will still look dirty, stop washing when it starts to heat up. On the bottom of the hourglass, there will be a few buttons. WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T PUNCH THE RED BUTTON YET. Punch the blue button. The hourglass will then turn gold._

_"Teleport back to Hikari's room ASAP. In there, under the third pillow from the right on Hikari's bed, there will be a locket. Open it press the locket against the middle of the hourglass, where the glass is the thinnest. We'll see you soon if you do the correct things in the correct order. Right now, we can't do anymore than tell you this in this video, so please, please, be strong._

_"The AAO isn't done yet. It will come back as soon as the bell strikes 12 AM tomorrow night. The future is in danger. And this time, it's not only 4 casualties."_


End file.
